


That's How You Start A (Bar) Fight

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Series: 4's and 1's [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All the gang is mentioned, Also Lois Lane and Clark, And Darla, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Maggie nodded, taking a deep breath and feeling more grounded as Alex's hand caressed her skin “And what happened after?”“A fight sort of break down?”“Sort of?”“Well…” Alex closed the distance between their bodies and slowly put Maggie in an embrace. “You can't really call it a fight when I make all three douchebags submit…”Or4 times Alex started a fight and 1 time Maggie did





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. And please, point them out to me if you see them!

Maggie was not one to be involved in physical fights, especially in bar fights. And even though she had already been in a few, she was always proud to say that her involvement was strict to the attempt of ending said fight.

That changed slightly a few months after she started to date Alex. Not that Alex would purposefully start a fight. She liked to set things right just as much as Maggie, only her methods were a bit more about brutal force.

The first time happened basically because Maggie had forgotten to keep her mouth shut and ended up telling Alex about the two big guys that bothered Kara at the bar in the night before.

Alex, of course, wanted to know immediately who those people were and they found themselves back to the place on the following morning.

M’gann was still there and perhaps, luckily, didn't know anything about the two dudes after she had put them out of Dollywood. Alex decided to ask around.

“Need a beer?” M’gann asked after Alex was far enough to not hear.

“Oh, no. I want to be as sober as I can for that”

“Is she still being good with you?”.

Maggie nodded. A huge grin on her face as a clear answer.  “Why you ask? Getting worried about me?”

M’gann scoffed, but before she could reply, they heard the noise of wooden furniture crashing and with one glance were also able to see Alex across the bar on the floor, an alien with spikes growing around their arms standing way too close to her.

Maggie sprinted as fast as she could, but before she got close enough to her girlfriend, the alien had already thrown another punch on Alex, who held their fist and used the momentum and one foot on their stomach to make them roll over her.

Alex was barely on her feet when the alien started to get up again. All Maggie had time to do was grab the nearest chair and hit the alien in the head with enough force to turn the it into rubble, the alien fell on a second unlucky wooden table that ended up having the same fate as the first.

“You’re ok?”

“Yeah…”.

But Maggie could see Alex was hurt and the even worse news was that Alex's little friend was up again.

She was ready to draw her gun when a mix of blue and red stopped between them and the alien.

“What is happening here?”

“I wanted to know the same.” Maggie asked looking at Alex who was clearly going to need a back rub later.

“I was not my fault” both Kara and Maggie raised an eyebrow. “I only asked about those guys and they threw me over the table without saying a word!”

The alien started to make a sound that reminded Maggie of mosquitoes flying too close to her ears. Apparently was how the species communicate, and Kara seemed to be understanding.

After good 5 minutes Kara put one hand on the alien’s shoulder and said she would take care of the situation. They walked away making more of that strange noise and, even without understanding, Maggie was almost sure they weren't saying nice things.

“What the hell was that?” Alex asked as they took a sit in one of the chairs waiting for Kara to explain.

“Well, first of all, a bar fight, Alex? You haven't got in one since the end of your punk rock phase.”

“Your what?” Maggie said, amused.

Alex let out a groan. “Move on, Supergirl…”

Kara did move on, but her teasing smirk remained there as she explained the alien was after the two guys as well, apparently they owned some money and Alex was only attacked because the alien didn't want anyone to interfere on the business.

“Why were you looking for the guys anyway?”.

“Nothing important.”. Maggie assured Kara and she watched as, 5 minutes later, the Danvers sisters left to answer another DEO emergency.

“You know you're gonna pay for the tables and the chair, right?”. M'gann said putting down a beer in front of Maggie.

“Like you would let me forget.” She took a sip, thinking Alex would definitely pay for at least one table.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened, was at a improvised bar in the gymnasium of Maggie’s old high school, during the 10 years reunion.

They almost didn't go, but despite Maggie's insistence in saying she didn't want to go back to her old school, Alex could see right through her. Alex could see that even though she talked about Blue Springs like it was a hell hole, there were still people there who used to make Maggie go through the day when she was younger, and Alex was also able to see how it would mean the world if Maggie could see them again. Not even to mention the great opportunity to introduce Alex to her parents.

So they were there, surrounded by Maggie's old colleagues who seemed to insist in dividing themselves in their own small groups. Only two of her closest friends had shared more than 5 words with them as she and Alex stood close to the alcohol table.

But even with the lack of the words, it was easy to notice how they were the most spoken subject among everyone, if the constant stare was anything to go by.

Maggie had an idea of what they were talking and was even more aware of what they were thinking. She had grown up with it, and if it wasn't for Alex’s firm grip in her hand, Maggie would probably already be in the first flight back to National City, because she could be a great detective, carry a gun and fight aliens twice her size, but being back to that old school made Maggie feel just as scared and vulnerable as the time when she was 16.

And despite her not saying anything, Alex seemed to know that too. Maggie fell a bit more in love with her right there.

She fell even more when the ex quarterback of the school team approached them.

“Hey, Sawyer. Long time no see!”

“Jordan…”

“See you're still on the pretty girls”

“She is”. Alex stepped almost between the two, what caused the rest of Jordan's friends to approach them.

Alex should be used to be stared down. Not that Maggie wasn't, but in that moment, it was like her teenager inexperienced self had took control over her body, and that Maggie didn't know what to do, she was frozen.

“So you're still the same dy-”

Jordan didn't get to finish. Because Alex ducked his head into the table and Maggie watched as everything passed in slow motion in front of her.  When she blinked, they were already half way back to her parents house with Alex driving the old pick up.

“A-Alex, what happened? Why are we coming back?”

Alex's face was serious, angry even, but as soon as she heard Maggie's voice she let out a relieved sigh and her expression was anything but soft when she looked at Maggie.

“Thank God…”. Alex stopped on the side of the road and got out of the car “Can you come here for a second?”.

Maggie followed her to the back of the trunk, they leaned in there and Alex offered her hands to hold. Maggie didn't hesitate.

“Do you remember anything, Mags?”

“Yeah… hmm… Jordan and you hit him?” they both smiled at that.

“And after?”

Maggie concentrated but it was just blank. “I don't know. We were in the car?”

Alex sighed and brought one of her hands to stroke Maggie's cheek, stopping right before touching her and allowing Maggie to decide if she wanted to be touched. She did.

“It seems like you blacked out for a bit back there. It can happen in situations of extreme anxiety and stress”

Maggie nodded, taking a deep breath and feeling more grounded as Alex's hand caressed her skin “And what happened after?”

“A fight sort of break down?”

“Sort of?”

“Well…” Alex closed the distance between their bodies and slowly put Maggie in an embrace, giving her enough time to make her stop. Maggie never did and all her muscles relaxed even more with her nose buried in Alex's neck. “You can't really call it a fight when I make all three douchebags submit…”

Maggie laughed and they stayed like that until Alex started to shake from the cold.

“I'm sorry.” Alex said once they were in the car, Maggie driving this time because  _ do you even know where my parents house is? _

_ “ _ Sorry for what?”

“It was me who insisted for us to come here”

Maggie shook her head. “No, Alex. I did want to come here. All you did was insist on doing what I wanted to do. There was no way to know it was going to backfire, that I was going to feel like a scared teenager again.”

Alex took one of her hands and started to draw random patterns with her thumb. “At least I know your school friends like me”

Maggie laughed and Blue Springs started to feel not such a hell hole with Alex there.

 

* * *

 

The third time it happened, Alex had every excuse to start the bar fight. And even though it ended up saving their lives, Maggie wondered if she should be concerned of Alex's talent to start those things.

Maggie had asked for Alex's assistance with a case and that led them up to another fancy party. They were supposed to infiltrate and observe because, according to Maggie's sourcers, there was a interplanetary drug trafficking building up in National City.

Everything was going perfectly fine, they walked around the room, with Maggie taking discreet pictures of potential suspects. But as soon as Maggie was satisfied with the evidences and ready to leave, another large group of unfriendly looking men showed up, followed by no other than Roulette.

The women circled the room, complimenting every group of people with that dangerous smile, and even though Maggie and Alex were as far as they could from her, it was a matter of time until she reached them. The exit was not an option because, with everyone stopping to shake Roulette’s hand, it wouldn't be an unnoticed leaving.

So Alex got out of her heels, grabbed a bottle of champagne and walked towards one of Roulette’s friends in the other side of the room. Maggie stayed on her place, getting ready to reach for her gun as the chances of them being discovered only increased.

When Roulette got close enough, the people around Maggie moved to greet her, she remained in the same place and watched as one by one the people talked to the other woman and how it seemed that she would have to do the same.

She heard the screaming when there was only three people separating her from Roulette and everyone soon turned to see the commotion, the last group of men had started a fight with the bodyguards and the people were now running scared to the exit. Maggie only snapped when a hand hold hers, but noticing it was just Alex, they proceeded to follow the crowd outside.

Maggie didn’t know if Roulette had time to recognize her in the middle of everything, after all, how can one think straight when you find yourself in the back of Alex Danvers’ motorcycle as said Alex Danvers is driving while wearing a tight black dress?

“How the hell did you even start that ?”. Maggie asked as soon as they arrived at the precinct

Alex just smiled at her, taking her time to just put away the helmet, moving slowly without getting out of the Ducati. Maggie knew she was provoking. “Well, Detective. A girl needs to have a few secrets. Don’t you think?”

“Should I be worried?”. Maggie asked closing the gap between their faces almost completely, making Alex search for support on the motorcycle.

With herself still in heels, Maggie didn’t need more than just a breath to reach her lips. As if Alex was going to give in so easily

“Not now, Detective, when I bet there’s a ton of paperwork for you to fill”. Alex managed to make Maggie take a step back and started the motorcycle again. “But later, if you show up in my apartment? You will have a reason to.”

Maggie never finished her paperwork so fast.

 

* * *

 

In the following weekend at the Dollywood's, Maggie started to understand this unconventional talent Alex had.

She wouldn’t start anything most of the time, but her protective persona would always take the best of her, and it’s not like Maggie didn’t understand that trace of Alex’s personality, she did. And admired. More than she would like to admit, because she herself was like that too. But the way they expressed it couldn’t be more different.

Maggie would usually try to protect everyone, keep them safe and far away from the danger. But Alex? She would run head first to the source of anything that could hurt her people. So it was no surprise when she stood up from their table at Dollywood's and punched a guy who seemed to have the purpose to make Darla’s night a terrible one.

And it didn't matter that the guy was not alone, it didn't matter that Maggie had already asked Darla if she wanted them to get rid of the guy, and it didn't matter that Darla had said everything was fine and that she was more than used to it. It didn't matter, because as soon as the man touched Darla without her consent, Alex saw red.

One punch was all it took for the guy to go to the ground, and even though his friend was already up and heading towards Alex, Maggie didn't move, because Alex already had her gun out and was gesticulating for the second guy to pick up his friend and get out of there.

And he did, since apparently he knew better.

A round of claps and whistles and a free beer was what Alex got as a thank you, but the way Maggie was smiling at her when she went back to the table was what made it all really worth it. There was admiration, respect and something more she would be glad to explore later that night.

And maybe, just maybe, she could start to explain her talent to get into bar fights.

 

* * *

 

Alex had explained to her one morning while they were still in bed, that when she was in college and in the company of questionable friends, they would make bets to see which of them could create the biggest fight, so they were able to leave the bar without paying anything.

And, of course, Alex Danvers being the overachiever she was, would try to create the biggest commotions. And often she would succeeded.

Back there, Maggie had joked that if they had crossed paths, Alex would’ve been her nemesis. And when Alex asked if Maggie had ever started even a single fight like this, Maggie was proud to say no.

If they ever had this conversation gain, the answers wouldn't be the same.

They were in Metropolis for Kara's and Alex's cousin birthday, which they had forgotten to mention that was no one but Clark Kent, who she soon concluded was Superman, since, with him being related to Kara, it wasn't hard for Maggie to put 2 and 2 together, making her more nervous than before because there was one more Kryptonian that could throw her in the space if she messed up with Alex.

But despite the initial surprise and awkwardness, everything was going smoothly, at least until Clark had wanted some time alone with Kara and Alex to show them something in the fortress of solitude. So Winn, James, Lois and Maggie were left to explore the city.

Lois had suggested a sports bar, and even with Winn's silent complain, they ended up taking a large table right in front a big tv that displayed the game of a female baseball league. The talk was awesome, especially after three (or five) beers and Maggie found in the best way that Lois Lane was such an enthusiastic about sports as she was. Apparently,  _ it was Clark's fault. _

That's when they arrived. Loudly and probably already drunk. 6 white men, all wearing the same team's shirt sat on the table next to them and ordered a round of beer. Maggie felt her muscles tense, she had seen this same scene way too many times back in Nebraska, it never ended well.

She didn't even want to think that way, Metropolis was a big city after all, but one look at Lois was enough to know guys like those meant trouble anywhere.

She still tried to relax, the men next to them were only being annoyingly loud, she could handle that, but the sexist comments didn't take much to show up. Maggie had her back to them and she could still sense their eyes on her every time they said  _ a chick is not good enough to play this,  _ or  _ she can't even throw the ball right, she must be on her period.  _ Maggie was growing impatient.

James put one hand over hers on the table, his eyes were apologetic, sympathetic and made her anger subside a little, but one of the guys choose this moment to make a racist joke about how the dark skin girl on tv threw the ball like a monkey, and when the others laughed in agreement, Maggie lost it.

She got up so fast her chair fell with a loud thud on the floor, James was next to her in seconds, Winn was up too, but still in the same place as Lois remained where she was, sipping on her beer. All the guys went silent and looked at Maggie.

“Lost something?” One of them asked as if challenging Maggie to say a word.

“No”. James answered  for her, putting one hand on Maggie’s shoulder, trying to make her back off. She didn't.

The guy got up from his chair and stood right in front of Maggie, the others did the same. Maggie wanted more than anything to just show her badge and call for backup, but being out of National City, she had no jurisdiction. She knew that starting a fight was not smart, not safe, but she wasn't going to back off either, so even with a 6 feet man in front her she stood her ground.

“I think you owe us an apology”

“For what?”

“Being a jerk may not be a crime, but it doesn't mean we have to endure you and your racist comments”

The man broke his beer bottle and hold the remaining as a weapon. He looked past Maggie and to James. “And what are you gonna do if I'm not sorry?”

In her defense, she was just trying to disarm the guy. It's not her fault that he tried to hit her, and it was not her fault that she had to hit him. It was also not her fault that the other 5 guys got up to defend their friend.

A black eye and blooded lips later, they managed to exit the bar, Winn and Lois still in one piece.

“Who would’ve said, Detective. Even with your height you would be able to handle three of those guys at the same time?” Lois pointed out and if Maggie wasn't worried about something else, she would have had the time to complain about the height joke.

“Just don't tell the Danvers, okay?” The teasing would be unbearable.

But, of course, once they were back to National City every agent at the DEO would try to hide their laugh everytime Kara called her Detective Grumpy and walked away singing a song from the Snow White movie.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> Also thank you @its-on-page-105-btw for doing the beta reading


End file.
